Seven Quiet Days
by Michael P Hopcroft
Summary: Promoted and in demand, Miyuki and Natsumi are given time to ponder their futures. But when Toukarin has other plans for her friend, Miyuki confronts the fact that she may soon be alone again. Is the answer closer than she imagined?


SEVEN QUIET DAYS  
A You're Under Arrest Fanfic  
by Michael Hopcroft

DISCLAIMER: I don't own You're Under Arrest. Kyosouke Fujishima does, I'm borrowing the characters in the great doujin spirit.

* * *

"Spring leave?" Sergeant Miyuki Kobayakawa and Sergeant Natsumi Tsujimoto excalimed in chorus. 

Kaicho smiled. "You both recently passed the examination to become Sergeants. You have vast career and personal opportunities open to you. To be honest, I'm afraid I'm about to lose you."

Natsumi swallowed. "Lose us?" The thought of leaving Bokutoo Precinct, and all the friends she had made there, seemed inconceivable.

Kaicho pointed to his computer. "I have fifteen interdepartmental e-mails from other branches and precincts. Every one is asking if I'm willing to give one or both of you up to another precinct, to another post with higher responsibilities. Kobayakawa, I even have a note from the Central Office Homicide branch asking about your services."

Miyuki looked startled. "Homicide? Why would I want to be a homicide detective?"

Natsumi smirked. "You must admit you've got the brains for it."

"And it is a fast-track to Inspector," Kaicho added. "And Special Tactics is strongly interested in you, Tsujimoto."

"Special tactics? You mean with guns and everything? Nu-uh. No guns. I'm perfectly fine beating the living daylights out of perps just short of killing them without killing them, thank you very much!"

Kaicho smiled. "That's why I'm giving you two a week off. I can't make these decisions for you. You have to decide what to do with your careers, with your lives. Get out of Tokyo for a while. Or stay home and. It's up to you. Oh, and did I mention your leave starts tomorrow?"

"TOMORROW?" Both women again spoke up in unison.

"Is there an echo in here?"

Natsumi stammered. "Sorry. Well, I guess we'll see you in a week."

* * *

After they had changed, Natsumi got into Miyuki's civilian car and waited for Miyuki to climb into the driver's seat. "Well, I for one have no intention of sitting around the apartment for a week. I need excitement." 

"Wouldn't that get in the way? We were given the week off to think, not to have fun. We both have very important decisions to make. Home is the perfect place for me to think."

"Well, you may be a homebody, Miyuki-san, but my brain works better with a few shots of adrenalin. Maybe I should climb a mountain or something." Natsumi took out her cellphone, and Miyuki noticed she had a wicked grin on her face.

"You're not thinking of..."

"Come on, it's just a text message." Natsumi entered her message with lightning speed. A few minutes later they arrived at their apartment and Natsumi ran to her room.

* * *

A half hour passed and Miyuki heard nothing from her roommate. Dinnertime was fast approaching, but Miyuki had not started cooking. Suddenly the intercom buzzed. Miyuki switched on the screen and saw Shouji Toukarin staring outside the building. 

"Toukarin-san!" she said. "What brings you here?"

"I was invited, wasn't I? Is Natsumi there?" Not Tsujimoto-san, not Natsumi-san, not even Natsumi-kun or Natsumi-chan. Just Natsumi. Not even Miyuki called her that, unless it was blurted out in an emergency.

Miyuki collected herself. "Yes, she is. Come on in. I'll tell the doorman."

"Arigato, Kobayakawa-san." Miyuki switched the intercom to let the doorman know, but she was crestfallen. She was Kobayakawa-san to everybody, and Miyuki-san to Natsumi. She wasn't Miyuki to anyone. Nobody had gained that intimacy, and the thought struck her like a sixteen-ton weight falling on her head.

A few mintues later Miyuki let Toukarin in. "Come on in, Toukarin-san. I'll try to see what Natsumi-kun is..."

'SHOUJI!" Natsumi suddenly ran into the room, made a bee-line for Toukarin and grabbed him in an embrace that would have crushed the life out of anyone else.

"Do you really want to do that in front of your roommate?" he asked.

"I'm sure she's fine with it. It's not like she doesn't know about us!"

"That's odd," Toukarin said, "she doesn't look fine." Natsumi looked across and saw that her partner, roommate and best friend in the world had a pained, drawn expression on her face.

Immediately she released her grip. "I'm sorry, Miyuki-kun, we're making you uncomfortable, aren't we?"

"It's all right.", Miyuki said in a controlled tone that told Toukairn that it was really anything but all right, but that she would rather walk on hot coals than show it. "So the two of you have made plans?"

"Yes, we have. But Natsumi doesn't know about them yet." Again Natsumi, Miyuki thought ruefully.

"I don't?" Natsumi said. "What are you up to?"

"Hokkaido. When you told me you were getting the week off, I got the week off too. There's this resort in Hokkaido that I like to go to when I need to decompress and to think about important things. I called in a few favors, and got us five days and four nights there, pre-paid with airfare. And it's right on a mountainside, so I can teach you the rudiements of climbing if you'd like."

If anything, Natsumi hugged him ever harder this time. "Shouji! That's so thoughtful! When does the flight leave?"

"7:30am from Narita. That enough time for you to get ready?"

"Easily! I travel light. I'll get packed right now. Can you pick me up at five?"

Miyuki was startled. "FIVE? FIVE IN THE MORNING? How on Earth do you expect ME to get you up by five in the morning? I don't think that's even humanly possible!"

Natsumi snorted. "Fine! I'll pack up right now, and Shouji can take me to a hotel for the night. Don't worry, Shouji, I'll pay."

Miyuki was still startled. "And what are you going to do at a hotel?"

"You're a grown-up. I don't have to explain. If that's all right with Shouji, of course."

Shouji was blushing, but nodded. "I like the idea, actually. You have a take-charge attitude I really like, Natsumi."

Miyuki shurgged her shoulders. "I'll be in my room, then. Please don't make too much noise out here." She then retreated to her room and closed the door softly but firmly.

"She's taking it damn hard," Natsumi observed. "She may take it even harder when we get back."

"Why? What were you thinking about?"

"Lots of things, Shouji. The reason we got the week off was so we could plan our futures. And that's why I need to spend some time with you. I could care less if it were Hokkaido or Kyuushu or Hawaii. I just need to get away from here. From her."

"You're still her friend, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I'm so good a friend that if I have to see her every day this week I may never be able to summon up the courage to let go."

* * *

Miyuki spent the next half hour fuming and ruminating to herself. She wasn't jealous of Toukarin, she knew that much. She liked the guy, and she liked that Natsumi loved him. 

Yes, loved him. Loved him in a way she had never loved anyone else, not even the Kaicho when she still had that massive crush. Loved him in a way she could never love her.

Natsumi was her best friend in the world. They were closer than sisters, have saved each other's lives, knew each other better than they knew themselves. They'd even saved the whole damn _city_ together. It seemed like nothing could separate them, that nothing ever would separate them.

Toukarin was separating them.

He had the passion that Miyuki lacked. His personality was a perfect match for hers. No doubt when they got to that hotel that passion would spill itself over and the two of them would spend hours doing the sorts of things that men and women do. Natsumi desired him, and he her, and sparks were going to fly when they got behind closed doors. Sooner or later, Natsumi would decide she couldn't live without thsat passion. And then the most legendary partnership in the history of Bokutoo Precinct would come to an end.

It didn't matter whether it was going to happen now or next month or next year. Miyuki knew it was an inevitable as the dawn, that there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it, and that if she tried to intervene all she would do is hurt Natsumi, hurt Toukarin, and most deeply of all hurt herself.

Miyuki decided then that it would be better to let Natsumi know that she was free, that she was entitled to the passion, that she would not hold on. She opened the door to her room. "Natsumi-kun, I just want to..." she started to say, and then stopped.

They were already gone.

* * *

That morning Miyuki got up and went over to Natsumi's room. She looked at the tangled mess of sheets, the junk on the floor, the scattered clothes. When Natsumi got home she would have to clean it up. 

It struck Miyuki that this might not really be home for Natsumi anymore and pushed the thought to the back of her mind. However, the thought was followed by another, unbidden one.

Natsumi Toukarin.

It sounded good, oddly enough. She wondered if the idea had occurred to Natsumi.

It took a moment for Miyuki to recall that she did not have to go to work today. But that didn't mean she had no business at the office. She called in.

She heard Yoriko's voice on the other end of the phone – the caller ID was working. "Miyuki-sempai, why are you calling in? You don't have to come in today, you know that. Did something come up?"

"Sort of. Can I come to the precint?"

"Absolutely not! Kaicho gave strict isntructions. If you show up, they'll turn you away at the douor. I'm not even sure I should be taking this call."

"Can I at least see you all for lunch? You and Aoi-chan and..."

"Sorry. Aoi-chan and I have plans. I can send Nakajima-kun. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Miyuki could hear a slight smirk of triumph in Yoriko's voice.

"Nakajima-kun? I don't know if I can..."

"Then ask him yourself. I'll transfer you to his cell." Miyuki then heard silence and hold music on the other end. She was tempted to hang up. She needed to talk to someone, and the one person she _couldn't_ talk to was Ken.

Who was, of course, the next person on the line."Nakajima-kun here. Is that you, Kobayakawa?" Damn. Not even Ken called her by her name.

"Yes, it is. I... I have some time to myself. I was trying to get together with Yoriko for lunch, and for some strange reason she decided to hook me up with --" she stopped herself for a moment. Had she really used that phrase? "I mean, to have me talk to you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made it sound like..."

"You're alone, right? Tsujimoto's gone for a while?"

"That's right. I'm all by myself."

"Well, I imagine it's no fun cooking for one and everything. I pretty much live on cup ramen, after all."

"I'm fine, Nakajima-kun. Really."

There was a moment of silence on the other end. It was followed by the muffled sound of "Stop kicking me! Hey! Cut it out!"

"Is Yoriko-kun being naughty?" Miyuki asked, surpressing a giggle.

"All right! All right! I'll ask her already!" she heard on the other end. "Kobayakawa, will you join me for lunch?"

"All right, but – is Yoriko-san putting you up this?"

"Srot of, but I'd really like it anyway."

Miiyuki supressed a gigigle. "That's fine, then."

* * *

They had decided to meet at a cafe near Miyuki's apartment. Miyuki got there a little early and was already sipping green tea when Ken drove up on his motorcycle. He walked up to her outside table. "Sorry, Kobayakawa, for being late. I was in a pursuit that took longer than I wanted." 

"But you got him?"

"Of course! You set a very high standard." Ken sat down and waited for the waitress to bring menus. "Tsujimoto's not with you? I almost never see you at a social occasion without her."

Miyuki sighed. "He calls her Natsumi now."

"Huh? Why shouldn't he? It is her name, and... oh. I see. Is that what's upsetting you?"

"Why should anything be upsetting me?"

"If you put it that way, something _is_ upsetting you. Kobayakawa, I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I do care. I do care what you do."

"Nobody calls me Miyuki. Not even her. I feel so alone. And why am I even telling you this? You're the last person in the world I should be saying this to."

"Why? I know I have a hard time talking to you sometimes, and I can't say what I really want to say, but I am your friend, aren't I?"

Miyuki set down her tea. "Yes, Ken-kun, yes you are. It's going to be lonely when Natsumi leaves."

"Why would she be leaving?"

"She's probably going to shack up with Toukarin. Maybe marry him, even. And when she does that, I'll be alone. Again." Miyuki looked acroos at Ken, expecting him to be distracted by something, and was surprsied to see him giving her his undivided attention. And he had taken off his sunglasses and she could see his eyes.

Ken never took off his sunglasses. He always wore reflective lenses when outdoors. But he had switched to his clear glasses and she hadn't even noticed. But she was noticing now. She found herself paying a lot of attention to his eyes. They were light brown and had a gentle light to them. Yes, gentle. Not a word you normally ascribed to a giant of a man like Ken Nakajima, but there it was.

_You have a take-charge attitude I really like, Natsumi._

That was what Toukarin had said. That was why Miyuki was alone and Natsumi wasn't. Why, Miyuki thought, do I have to be so damn shy? "I've lived with Natsumi for four years and I haven't learned a thing, have I?" she said.

"Really? What haven't you learned?" On hearing Ken say that, Miyuki realzied she had spoken that last bit out loud.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"What are you doing tonight?" Ken asked.

"Tonight? Why tonight?"

"Being all by yourself in a mood like the one you're in can't be good for you. Of course, if you're not in a mood to go out..."

"Not really. But I do think I need company. How about I cook dinner for you tonight?" Then Miyuki began to blush furiously. "Did I really say that?"

"I think you did. If you don't really want me to..."

"No! No, I do! In fact, I'll be really disappointed if you don't show up! Come over as soon as you get off shift, OK?" Then Miyuki saw something that surprised her. "Nakajima-kun! Your poor nose!"

"Sorry.", he said, holding up a napkin.

* * *

At seven o'clock, Miyuki let Ken into the apartment. He looked around appreciatvely. "I wish I could keep my place this neat, and it's only about half the size," he said. 

"It's work, but I like a neat place. But you've been here before, with Natsumi-kun and I."

"Yes, but never alone. In fact, it's been a long time since I've been alone in a woman's apartment with her and it wasn't on duty. In fact, I don't think I've been in a situation like this since high school."

"Situation? This isn't a situation, it's a meal. How do you feel about curry?"

"Curry's great."

"Good. There's beer in the fridge, you can help yourself. But not too much – you're going to have to drive tonight."

"Of course. A cop driving under the influence is not a good thing." Ken followed Miyuki into the kitchen and got a beer. The smell of curry filled the air. "You've already started?"

"Before you got here. That's why I was really hoping you liked curry."

"I do. That's a nice outfit, by the way."

"It's just lounge-around-the-house wear, nothing special."

"I know, that's what I like about it. It looks comfortable. It makes it look like my being here is really nothing special."

Miyuki turned around. "But it is! It is special! Why should I want you to think otherwise?"

"I just don't want you to feel you have to impress me, that's all. Because... because..." Ken began to stumble over his words, and Miyuki realized that he was scared. Just like she was scared. All the gossip must have gotten to her head, Miyuki thought, if she'd been thinking about that. It was then she realized she had to act, and only one thing came to mind.

"You've wanted to tell me something for a long time, haven't you? Well, I'm listening. I want to hear it."

"You do? You won't throw me out or anything?"

"No, not unless you keep on waffling and don't tell me."

"Kobayakawa... you know those rumors Yoriko-kun keeps spreading about how I feel about you?"

Miyuki was getting slightly impatient "I'm not asking Yoriko-kun, I'm asking _you_! The only reason I could possibly not want to be loved by a man like you is if he can't take any initiative  
and won't say anything!"

Ken looked at her with a surprised expression.. "Then you would love me?"

"If you love me, then say it! Say you love me if you really do!"

"I do! _I do love you_!" Ken immediately retreated, as if he had surprised himself.

Miyuki smiled. "I've been waiting for those words for four and half years, you big lug. Do you want my answer?"

"You don't have to..."

"But I do. I love you too, Ken. And what's more, I _want_ you. I want to be with you."

"You mean... you want me to..."

"We're already in my apartment. Natsumi-kun isn't here. She's probably going to be doing the very same thing tonight. And it's not like I have to be anywhere else in the morning."

Ken took Miyuki into her arms. "Kobayakawa..."

"But I'll change my mind if you keep on calling me _that_. My name is Miyuki. That's what I want you to call me. And I want to call you Ken."

"Ko... Miyuki. That'll take some getting used to."

"Besides, how much long do I really want to be a Kobayakawa? Miyuki Nakajima has a very nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Yes, it does. It's something I'd love to see on a nameplate someday."

And the curry boiled over, ruined and unnoticed. It took an hour for them to realize this and order takeout, during which time they had made numerous other discoveries.

* * *

By midnight, they had settled down somewhat. They were lying next to each other in Miyuki's bed, not asleep but resting. "I think I'm aboiut done for the night," Ken said. "I guess you wore me out." 

"There's always more where that came from." Miyuki said. "You have work in the morning, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then why don't you spend the next few days here, with me? We have a lot to talk about. Our future in particular."

Ken looked at Miyuki's smiling, slightly flushed face. "Miyuki, I want to marry you. I want us to be like this for the rest of our lives. But there's something I _don't_ want you to do, and that's give up the police."

"Why not? You think I'd make a bad housewife?"

"I think you would hang yourself in a week out of boredom. I know you too well, Miyuki. You are never more alive than when you are in pursuit. Or on a case. That's what makes you such a good cop, what makes you and Tsujimoto such good partners. You need your friends. I'm the same way. When I am on the motorcycle you built for me, patrolling the streets, I am more alive than any other time in my life."

"We are alike. We'll make a good team, Ken. Now let's get some sleep. We can make plans tomorrow." Miyuki closed her eyes. The thought that this was not a dream was filling her mind. Some things, she decided, were worth waiting for.

* * *

Five days later, a plane from Hokkaido arrvied at Narita Airport. Miyuki and Ken were waiting in the reception area. "Is this going to be all right?" Ken asked. "She won't be surprised..." 

"That was the idea, silly." Miyuki gigigled. "Here she comes." they looked up to see Natsumi and Toukarin walking towards them, arm in arm. "Toukarin! Over here!" Miyuki cried.

"Shouldn't you be calling out to ME?" Natsumi said, a little peeved.

"Funny," Miyuki siad, "I thought I _was_ calling you."

"I'm not a Toukarin yet, you know. We haven't been to the clerk's office yet." Natsumi then noticed that Miyuki and Ken were locked arm in arm, just like she was with Shouji. "You've been busy. So, Nakajima-kun, you finally showed her what you're made of?"

Miuyki smiled. "You could say that. Look at this." Miyuki held out her hand, and Natsumi immediately noticed a gold ring on it with a small diamond. "June 24th." she said. "You're welcome to come if you want."

"Only if you come to mine. Make any career decisions?"

Miyukoi smiled "I'm going to stay at Bokutoo, I think. Kaicho needs an apprentice." Miyuki smiled. "Who knows? Maybe is a few years I'll be Kaicho!"

Natsumi laughed heartily. "You'd be great! As for me, I still haven't made up my mind. But I'm not going to leave the police either. There's nothing wrong these days with working while you raise kids."

"Good idea," Toukarin added. "The thought of you staying home all day scares me to death, Natsumi. You'd be taking out all your frustrations on me very, very quickly."

"If there's one thing I don't have with you, Shouji, it's frustrations. Especially not at night."

For once, Miyuki was able to appreciate the joke.


End file.
